


Buddy (Oneshot)

by bethanyisinjail



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Light Angst, Meeting the Parents, Mild Hurt/Comfort, literally the entire premise, saeran is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyisinjail/pseuds/bethanyisinjail
Summary: You want Seven to meet your family. Seven has never really had a good experience with family. But who knows, maybe yours will be different"Not even 2 minutes later, you pick up that something is off. You grab his hand in yours, “Sae, is there something wrong?”He looks over at you before shaking his head, not saying anything. The concern on your face grows.“Are you nervous?” You ask."
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Buddy (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a 'meet the family' mood and for some godforsaken reason i chose to write 707????
> 
> i've lost all direction after finishing my goddamn slow burn so this might turn into a series, who knows

Saeyoung picks up the phone as he walks into the living room, flopping onto the couch, “Hello MC! How are you doing angel?”

“I’m good! I miss you so so much,” You gush.

“Didn’t I see you 3 hours ago?” He asks.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you!”

He laughs, “Make it two of us!”

You reciprocate his laugh. “How’re you, sweetheart?”

“I’m pretty good, glad to be talking to my favorite girlfriend in the world,” He playfully flirts, drawing out a laugh from you on the other end.

“Oh, I have something to ask you,” Your words concern him, although your tone is still light and happy.

“What’s up?”

You hesitate for a moment, “Well, I was talking to my mother, and she’s been super eager to meet you. She mentioned wanting to see you this weekend, but I told her I’d wanna clear it with you first.”

He stiffens up at the mention of meeting your parents. You’ve talked to him about it before, but normally it’s theoretical and he’s able to change the subject without having to tell you he’s petrified of that. 

“You don’t have to!” You clarify, “If you’re not comfortable with it, they’ll completely understand and so will I.”

“No, it’s fine,” He brushes you off, acting as ‘not stressed’ as possible, “I’d love to meet them. Make us more official, you know?” 

“Yeah,” You reply, voice much softer than before, “I don’t want you to worry about pleasing them or anything, from what they know they already love you. My parents are sweet people.”

“I’m sure that they are,” He forces a laugh, “They made you, didn’t they?”

You giggle and yawn, “You’re too much. But it’s late, and as much as I would adore talking to you, I have work tomorrow morning.”

“Aww, you’re leaving me all alone, to fend by myself!” He whines.

“I believe in you!” You reply, “You’ll survive through the night, even without me at your side to defend you.”

“Nope, I defend you!” He corrects, “But you should get some sleep, so you’re armed and ready!”

“What are am fighting for?”

“My love!” He playfully exclaims, “And to keep your job, that too.”

You giggle, “Well I should be going to bed now. Goodnight, sweetheart, I love youuuu!”

“I love you more,” He replies, “Goodnight, my 606!”

“Bye bye!” You call before you hang up the phone. Just as he takes the phone away from his ear, the realization sets in. He’s meeting your parents. This weekend.

It’s Friday.

Saeyoung lays back on the couch, now stiff as a board staring up at the ceiling, head resting against the armrest. Anxieties now seem to shackle him there, only crossing and uncrossing his legs randomly as a method to alleviate the simultaneous need to run around the room in fear and never move again. 

He barely even registers the door of his brother’s room creak open, or Saeran walking up to him. He doesn’t realize that he is there until he is standing right over him, looking down at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

He attempts to shake the fear off his face, “Hello, Saeran.”

Saeran falls silent for a moment before almost whispering, “Are you okay?”

Saeyoung puts on a fake smile and nods, “Of course! I’m simply-uh- laying in our living room!”

Saeran doesn’t say anything, but the unamused face he’s giving him tells him he didn’t buy it. “We’re not children anymore. You don’t have to protect me.”

“It’s nothing, Saeran,” He assures him, “Don’t worry.”

Saeran stands up straight, still looking down at him. He walks over to Saeyoung’s legs and batts them out of the way, “Move.”

Saeyoung complies, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on his hands on top of them. 

Saeran takes a seat on the other end of the couch, as far from him as it seems he could physically be. Physical proximity was not Saeran’s favorite thing, but he’s been much more open with Saeyoung recently. Although it’s been almost a year, small steps still work.

“Tell me,” Saeran practically demands, eyes glued to the floor. Saeyoung knows it wasn’t out of not caring, but Saeran seemed most comfortable only existing in one realm of intimacy. It’s either eye contact or an emotional conversation, not both, and Saeyoung was completely okay with that.

“It’s just- MC is having me meet her parents this weekend,” He sees Saeran’s face visibly cringe, “I don’t know how the hell to meet parents, I’m just so nervous that I’m gonna make a horrible impression and they’re not gonna like me.”

Saeran shakes his head, taking a couple of moments of silence to process what he said. “Did you tell MC?”

He shakes his head, “I think she knows I’m nervous, but I don’t think she knows HOW nervous I am.” 

“I mean,” He hesitates, voice becoming audibly shaky, “N-Not… Not-” He struggles to force the sentence out, voice fading into silence. Although Saeyoung has had years to get over the horrible things their mother did, Saeran never did. He only now has the time to process and accept it, so it’s a subject the twins don’t touch often.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Saeyoung assures him, “I know what you mean. Not everyone is like her.” Saeran nods slightly, not looking up at him, and visibility beginning to panic as he thinks of their mother. Saeyoung moves over and wraps an arm around his brother, calmly rubbing his shoulder. “Breathe, Saeran, it’s okay,” He consoles.

“I’m alright,” He whispers, “Are you going to tell her?”

Saeyoung pauses a moment, attempting to find the right answer. But Saeran beats him to it.

“Scratch that, she’s gonna find out anyway idiot.” Saeyoung sees the smallest _smallest_ smile form on Saeran’s face, which is still looking down to the floor.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” He sighs, “I don’t want to worry her though. It’s stupid.”

Saeran shakes his head and looks up at Saeyoung, which completely catches him off guard. “No. If my worrying isn’t stupid, yours isn’t,” He reasons before his eyes look off elsewhere, “You’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Saeran,” A cheesy grin spreads across his face, “This is why you’re my favorite twin!”

“Oh screw off,” Saeran throws Saeyoung’s arm off and walks into the kitchen.

“Nooo!” Saeyoung dramatically whines, “Come back, brother!”

Saeran’s only response is a middle finger as he disappears around the corner. 

***

He hears a knock on the door and his heart jumps, knowing who it is and why they’re here. He rushes over to open it, both delighted and nervous to see you on the other side. Nonetheless, he’s more delighted at the moment.

“Saeyoung!” You cheer, throwing your arms around him and pressing a kiss to his lips, “Hello!”

“Ah, my angel, back in my arms,” He chuckles, “Where you belong!”

“Of course!” You giggle before pointing behind you, “Ready to go?”

He freezes a moment before nodding, fighting to keep some semblance of composure in front of you. 

You smile and grab his hand, calling into the house, “Saeran, I’m stealing your brother. I’ll return him later.”

“Keep him,” Saeran yells back from his room, causing you to laugh before both of you walk out and he shuts the door. He gets into the passenger seat of your car. You are clearly very excited about today. Only if he could feed off that energy.

Not even 2 minutes later, you pick up that something is off. You grab his hand in yours, “Sae, is there something wrong?”

He looks over at you before shaking his head, not saying anything. The concern on your face grows.

“Are you nervous?” You ask.

He nods in response, “I just don’t want to make a bad impression on them. I would like to avoid making your family not like me on top of mine.”

“I know you feel like you’re not experienced enough with family to meet them but,” You squeeze his hand, “It’s gonna be fine. You don’t need to be nervous at all, both my parents are excited to meet you. I think you’ll fit right in, too.”

Your words calm him, albeit slightly. “You think?”

You confidently nod, “My dad is an idiot,” You laugh, “It’s your humor exactly.”

He reciprocates your laugh, although his is much smaller, “Man has good taste.”

You giggle before kissing the back of his hand, the tension fading slightly more. He runs walking up the door in his head a million times. He’s trained to work under pressure, as agency work isn’t easy, but this is different. This is so so different.

You pull down the driveway and shift the car in park, glancing over and smiling at him before getting out. He follows suit, walking up next to you and grabbing your hand as you walk up to the front door. You ring the doorbell and look over at him, a soft, consoling, smile on your face. You rub the side of his hand with your thumb.

The door opens and your mother stands on the other side, beaming at the two of you.

“Hello!” She excitedly greets, pulling you into a tight embrace. She steps back to look at Saeyoung, holding her hand out, “It’s nice to finally meet you!”

He shakes it, “You too, Mrs. Kye.”

She shakes her head. “Just call me Michelle,” She looks between both of you and gestures inside, “Come in, come in.” He grabs back onto your hand and follows you inside, taking off his shoes at the door and walking with you into the living room. He sits next to you, although he’s barely sitting on the couch. He’s perched near the edge, the hand not intertwined with yours pressed against his knee. 

Your mother takes a seat in the reclining chair across the room from them, “Feel free to make yourself at home, Saeyoung.” He smiles back at her but doesn’t move, causing you to take it into your own hands and push him back on the couch so he’s sitting more comfortably. 

“God, you’ve known him for a year and you’re already pushing him around, MC?” Your father appears from down the hallway, “You’re your mother’s kid.” 

You laugh and get up to give him a hug, and Saeyoung panics. Does he get up with you? Does he stay sitting?

He gets his answer when your father sits on the other side of the sectional, sitting forward and holding out a hand to shake his.

“You can call me Peter,” He states, “Good to finally meet you. Anything I’ve heard from MC sounds like nothing more than some fable about some strange fake man, but I guess you’re real.”

“Peter!” Your mother scolds him.

He laughs, “What? I’m just talking to our daughter’s boyfriend!”

She rolls his eyes before looking to Saeyoung, “I’m sorry about him, he gets another man in the house and doesn’t know how to act.” 

Saeyoung laughs in response, your hand finding his. He looks over to you and you beam back at him encouragingly, as if to tell him he’s doing just fine.

“Saeyoung, because I know how women are,” Your dad says, and he catches your mother rolling her eyes, “How has MC been treating you? Good, I’m hoping?”

He nods, “Very good.”

He rubs a hand on Saeyoung’s knee. “As it should be!” He booms before dropping his voice quieter, “And you don’t gotta be nervous, you’re all good here.”

He smiles in response, relaxing a bit upon hearing that. A timer goes off in the kitchen and your mom gets up, “And that’s the food. Dinner is ready!”

***

The rest of the afternoon goes amazing, Saeyoung slowly warming up to your family. He and your father, as you had said, did get along well. He laughed at your father’s jokes and answered your mother’s questions. Your mother didn’t ask about his family at all, clearly knowing it was an off-limits subject. Your father got nowhere serious enough to touch the subject.

Your father is sitting in the living room with him while you and your mom do dishes, making absent small talk with him.

“So, Saeyoung, tell me, what’s up with your family?” He asks. 

Saeyoung stiffens at the question. “Oh, uh,” He fidgets with his hands, “It’s just- Yeah, they’re not-” 

“It’s alright, buddy,” He rubs his shoulder, “Your one of us now. No escaping it, unfortunately. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

He laughs at your father’s joke, wrapped in this unfamiliar sense of warmth with what he said. Everything about it radiated a parental love he never got to experience.

He’s almost upset when you walk back out of the kitchen and stand in the doorway, “Sae, you ready to go? I know my dad is just irresistible, but it’s getting late.” 

He nods, “Yeah, it’s late.” He gets up and your father follows suit, opening his arms to him. Saeyoung gives him a hug, your father patting him on the back. Your mother walks in from the kitchen and says goodbye to you before coming over to him.

She gives him a hug as well, “It was great meeting you Saeyoung. You’re welcome back whenever you’d like.”

“Thank you,” He smiles back, looking over to you to see you gesturing for him to follow you. He walks over and grabs your hand.

They share goodbyes on your way out to your car, both of you getting in as they disappear back into the house. Saeyoung lets out a sigh of relief.

“You did really good,” You grab his hand as you drive away, “They both really liked you.”

He smiles like an excited child, “Your dad called me buddy when I was talking to him!”

You laugh, “You’re very excited about that.”

“That’s the first time anyone has ever used that with me,” He admits, “And he said I’m one of you guys now. I’ve also never had a family before.”

You smile and press a kiss to the back of his hand. “You have our family now, no questions asked,” You squeeze his hand, “Soon enough you’re gonna be calling them mom and dad, god knows they’re gonna have you doing that.”

His eyes light up at the thought. He’s never called someone either of those titles out of love.

He almost can’t wait to go back.


End file.
